Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wettability of a solid surface is a characteristic of materials used for varying applications, including membranes and sensors. Hydrophobic surfaces are typically insulating, and thus highly conductive surfaces, such as graphene, tend not to be hydrophobic and lack wettability.